Little Fins
Little Fins is an adventure game released August 9th, 2011Neutronized tweet August 9, 2011, accessed 18 September 2011. The player controls a orange fish whose goal is to swim through checkered rings without losing all the lives. Controls * Click mouse - Fish will follow cursor's click Levels There are fifteen levels in Little Fins, five of which involve outswimming a shark. Level 1 This level teaches the player the basics of the game as well as introducing cans, checkered rings, and octopuses. Level 2 In this level, small fish, rocks, and pufferfish first appear. Level 3 In this level currents, spikes, and giant sponges first appear. Level 4 This level is the first level in which the player has to move at a certain speed to get past it since the player is getting chased by a new enemy, a giant shark, who will hurt the player on contact. Level 5 In this level rings, Magic gates, and sand rays first appear. Level 6 In this level, the player is taught to eat small fish so that they are able to swim through currents. Level 7 In this level purple tentacles first appear. Level 8 This level is the second level in which the player has to out-swim a giant shark. Giant sponges are placed close together with one opening the fish has to swim through to increase the difficulty of the level. Ending Enemies *'Pufferfish': These will puff up then chase the orange fish. Touching one will make the orange fish lose one heart. *'Sand rays': These will blend into the sand. Once the orange fish swims over one, that sand ray will rise out of the sand and chase the orange fish to a certain point and then go back to where it rose out of the sand. *'Electric eels': After a certain time has passed, electric eels will electrify themselves and send sparks out from their bodies. Sparks will go a certain distance from their bodies and hurt the orange fish upon contact. Touching the electric eels when they are not electrified will result in a heart being lost. *'Shark': Will chase the orange fish and attempt to hit the orange fish three times. Sharks will ignore hazards and will stop chasing the orange fish at a certain point in the level. *'Octopuses': These, like pufferfish, will chase the orange fish. Hazards *'Spikes': If the orange fish touches one a heart will be lost. *'Tentacles': These will come out of holes once a certain time has passed. If touched a heart will be taken away from the orange fish. Interactive objects *'Rocks': While the orange fish is big these rocks can be pushed over. *'Checkered rings': These must be swam through to go to the next level. *'Normal rings': These must be swum through. Once a certain number is swum through and has turned yellow, a door will open. *'Small fish': Once touched will make the orange fish big and allow the orange fish to push over rocks and swim through currents. *'Giant sponges': If the orange fish runs into one the orange fish will rebound. *'Cans': Cans are the only source of points and come in three different types. Black cans grant 500 points while silver cans grant 200 and red cans grant 100. *'Currents': These will push the orange fish away. When the orange fish is bigger currents can be swam through. Sources Gallery File:Neutronized Little Fins Preview|A preview of Little Fins released by Neutronized File:Promo_from_little_friends!_I_have_little_friends!.png|The promotional picture for Little Fins Category:Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Games released in 2011 Category:Miniclip games